User talk:MignightHawk/Archive 2
=Achievement Pages Why did you delete my new achievement pages? They are not made up achievements for PVZCC, they are actual achievements from the latest PvZ iOS update! Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 00:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Achievements Check Here for PopCap's description of the update. Last Stand is a new puzzle mode in this update, with a Last Stand Endless. Also, heres a screenshot: Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 00:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Any way to restore the deleted pages? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 00:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you undelete them when you get the chance? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 00:49, September 7, 2012 (UTC) userboxes Userboxes Sorry if I keep bugging you, but could you make a userbox for Last Stand Endless, like this? We have one for Vasebreaker and I, Zombie, and I dont know who else to turn to. Here's an image without a green background: Thanks! Oh wow I just noticed I forgot my signiture last time... Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 17:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) About the Badges Think again, you can change any part, excpet for the Contribute Badges. I want them to be original. OK? Teen Titans, Go! 01:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I know. But I want them to be original OK? Teen Titans, Go! 05:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Kurse of the Kernel THe first episode of Plants vs. Zombies Unsoiled, Kurse of the Kernel, is up! Read it now! -''BRAINULATOR9'' 19:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) You use zombies in I, Zombie levels, and the name also says "Zombie", plus, you are playing as the zombies. 3 evidences to give it the Zombie category. Arthur Kirkland 05:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Some of the edits I reverted are unnecessary. Like adding a space at the end of a line or something. It's the same. Arthur Kirkland 00:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Abusing Power? I noticed that you said on Pm grd's talk page that we were abusing power! However, we actually were not because he insulted the Wiki on my talk page! :Still it is harrassment and I was the original blocker not MVZMW! ok, thank you Someone456 (talk) 08:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Since I am going to be a bit inactive, you are the only active admin! :P One admin only and he will get demoted when I get active! :P Chat? Hey bro wanna get on chat?Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 18:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thx a lot! Teen Titans, Go! 04:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was a chat mod 1 month ago but MVZMW demoted me! Someone456 (talk) 14:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Of course! But Minh and MVZMW must demote me again! Someone456 (talk) 08:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Talk page Please stop answering messages on my talk page. BLACK OUT(Talk) 23:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) My Word Bubble is Up! Yes! My Word Bubble is up now. Thanks for the help! ZombieKiller949 (talk) 19:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller949 Congrats! Congrats on 2500 edits! BLACK OUT(Talk) 02:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank Thank you very much. I can help this wiki again. Someone456 (talk) 15:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I know you unblocked me yesterday. But I still could not do any edits before I leaved you the above message. Thank you. Someone456 (talk) 15:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Anon template Please don't use the anon hate template. Editors always should assume good faith; this template shows otherwise. It is also disrespectful to the anons who edit fairly; if you hate them, please don't show that on your userpage. BLACK OUT(Talk) 04:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Bobsled Bonanza strategy Hey, I just wanted to say someone deleted Cattail strategy which I wrote it about two weeks ago but I didn't care until now. Can you post me something that why this happened? [[User:Cartoonmaster1390|'Cartoonmaster']] 19:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Wordbubbles What does COPPA mean? Just asking. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 12:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC)